On Your Six: We'll Always Have Paris
by Rosemeade
Summary: Sequel to On Your Six. The teams' return from Rota & Israel creates new questions about NCIS' association with Mossad, Jenny Sheppard's obsession with La Grenouille, and Tony & Ziva's personal and professional relationship. AU. Tiva & Jibbs.
1. Chapter 1 One Step Forward, Two Steps

**On Your Six - We'll Always Have Paris**

Chapter One - **One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

A/N - **Here is the first chapter of part two of On Your Six Series. I definitely suggest reading the first part before this one. This fic picks up a little over two weeks after the original story ends. We're back in Washington, D.C. Thanks for the kind words on On Your Six! Since we're up the creek without a paddle as far as the implications of the season finale, I'm choosing to ignore it all until the show comes back on. I'll maintain my sanity through fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading and responding!**

Pairings - **Tiva & Jibbs **

Spoilers - **Season 3/4**

Disclaimers - **I own nothing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ziva's Apartment; Washington, D.C.; 6:00 a.m.**

Ziva opened her eyes, feeling the sunlight on her face. She turned in bed slightly coming into contact with a warm and very male body. Lifting herself to lean on her elbow, she surveyed Tony's sleeping form. _So much for it not happening again_, Ziva thought wryly to herself and sighed.

The two weeks following those nightmarish seventy-two hours had passed relatively peacefully. Director Shepard was recuperating at home still, but was expected to return to work when they moved back into NCIS in three days, a couple weeks earlier than expected. They'd spent hours filling out mountains of paperwork on the Rota and Israel cases as well as individual debriefings by SecNav and the director of the CIA. Miriam Kaufmann was quietly indicted by a federal grand jury on first degree murder as well as the bombing of a federal building. Her trial would not occur for another four months, however. As for Mossad, Shin Bet's investigation continued, but they had not yet requested an interview with Ziva. When Gibbs told Ziva of her father's desire that she stay at NCIS, she'd been shocked, but very relieved. She supposed even the great Eli David possessed a conscience. And then there was Tony. He somehow possessed the key to her carefully constructed walls. And it pissed her off because it made her hopeful. Pissed off was much safer than hopeful.

Tony stirred beside her, opening his eyes to find her watching him. "Morning." He said with a yawn.

"Good Morning, Tony," Ziva responded. "I-"

Tony reached out to put his finger on her lips to stop her from continuing. "Let me guess," he said with smile. "You've been thinking."

Ziva sat up, not bothering to use the sheet to cover herself, exasperated with both him and herself. "Tony, I do not know why I let this happen again. I cannot afford to risk my position with NCIS, which is shaky already. You know that I still have to talk with Shin Bet and then there's the whole process of the Director getting me cleared as an Intelligence Analyst with field duty clearance. If anyone, and by anyone I mean not just NCIS, but the CIA or Mossad or Shin Bet, finds out that we're sleeping together, it will ruin everything."

Tony sighed and sat up beside her. "I know that, Ziva. If you'll recall, I agreed that we shouldn't continue this. When you said you'd teach me some fighting moves from your Mossad training, I didn't realize it could be so..."

"Erotic?" Ziva supplied. "It's not, not usually anyway. It just got out of hand between us."

Tony considered what she was saying and not saying. "Then I guess I'll have to take a long rain check on learning Krav Maga then," he sighed as he looked at her. "Besides, even without your job at risk, being involved with a co-worker never works out. Even if it's just casual sex. It always becomes complicated and messy."

Ziva eyed him curiously. "Agent Cassidy?"

Tony nodded with a shrug.

"Did you end it or did she?" Ziva asked, unable to curb her curiosity.

Tony gave her an assessing look. "We mutually agreed that we were not on the same page anymore. When it started, she was as much a game player as me, but I don't know. It wasn't supposed to get serious, but it got awkward because we didn't see each other much at one point and were dating other people."

"So, you are not a fan of relationships, Tony?" Ziva inquired as she processed his choice of words.

"Is this twenty questions?" Tony asked, somewhat annoyed as he got out of bed and began to find his clothes. "I'm a federal agent. Even though there are agents that are married and have kids, I'm not big on the idea of involving innocent people in the dangers of my job. Not only that, I'm a federal agent who works for Gibbs and that pretty much means twenty-four/seven, as you've already found out. The little time I do have for a social life is only good for the casual stuff and I'm okay with that."

Ziva frowned. "I'm sure you are," she said sarcastically.

Tony turned out to face her as he pulled on his jeans. "Hey, I got the impression that that was your philosophy as well." Tony said with an edge to his voice.

Ziva wrapped the sheet around herself and got out bed. "You are right, Tony. I am sorry I asked." With that she went into her bathroom, shutting the door soundly.

Tony let out a frustrated laugh. "Women," he said under his breath. He could no more figure out what she wanted from him, than he could figure out what he wanted from her. She intrigued him in so many ways and the sex was incredible. He'd always thought that he preferred women who let him take the lead, but he'd found himself admiring Ziva's strength, intelligence, and assertiveness. But everything had happened so fast between them and he realized that they barely knew each other. While that was preferable for his one stands, it didn't feel right with someone he might have as a longtime partner.

"I'm starting to turn into Gibbs," Tony muttered to himself as he pulled on his t-shirt.

Ziva came out of the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe. "Are you going into the office today?" She asked she walked into her closet.

"Nope, it's Saturday and unless Gibbs calls me in, it'll be a day of football and Magnum P.I." Tony answered. "Why? Are you going in?"

Ziva paused, before saying: "I thought I might go in for awhile and see if there is any intelligence news from Israel."

Tony sensed the anxiety behind her casual statement. "You want company?" He said without thinking, his protective instincts kicking in on their own. Despite her toughness, Tony understood that Ziva felt the impact of recent events deeply, her years of training teaching her to hide it well. But her emotions showed up in bed, where she usually attributed them to the heat of the moment. Although he was certain that she knew that he knew better, he'd never brought it up. He felt the pull of his common sense against an unnamable need he felt whenever he looked at her. It was getting harder to tell himself that he didn't want or need this complication in his life.

"It's your day off, Tony." Ziva said as she walked back into the bedroom dressed in jeans and a long sleeved green blouse. "I probably won't stay long anyway."

"Well, it's six forty-five and the games don't start until noon. A couple of hours at the FBI building won't kill me," he said as he pulled on his jacket. "I'm going to stop by my place first, though. I'll meet you there?"

Ziva opened her mouth to argue that it wasn't necessary for him to come, but said instead: "Okay. But that deprives me of driving this time around."

"Yes, well, that was kind of the point," Tony said with a smile. "Besides I thought we agreed on the amendment to our bet that it only counts in the agency's cars. That way my baby and your sensible, but boring car will live many more days. Or at least mine will."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Go now, Tony."

He grinned, waving at her as he opened the door and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, NCIS Temporary Headquarters; Washington, D.C.; 7:00 a.m.**

"What are you doing here on a weekend, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he watched his junior field agent walk to his desk.

"Well, my computers need de-fragmenting this weekend, including this one here, so I thought I'd come in and get it done," McGee said as he sat down at his desk. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Gibbs gave him his 'you don't get to ask me questions look', but answered anyway: "I'm making sure we're ready to move back into NCIS on Tuesday, since the director is still at home."

What he didn't say was that he also wanted to check intel on the Mossad investigation and possibly chat with Eli David if possible about their agreement. He knew that Shin Bet was being very thorough, but timely, leaving no stone unturned. He wondered how long they would keep Ziva waiting before requesting an interview with her.

Abby and Ducky entered the room, bearing two big bags. "We figured you all might show up here today," Ducky announced as he took off his coat and hat. "And since my dear Abigail and I have not had much to do in the past couple of weeks---"

"We were bored enough to come in on a Saturday with breakfast," Abby finished as she removed bagels, muffins, and two coffee canisters from the bags. "What's going on?"

"Nothing at the moment," McGee said. "I'm de-fragmenting my computers."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk computer, McGee," Abby said as she went to investigate at his desk and leaned over him.

McGee's eyes flew over to Gibbs, who only raised an eyebrow at him.

Ducky smiled knowingly. "And how is being the acting Director of NCIS treating you today, Gibbs?" He asked astutely.

"Do you have to say that everyday, Duck?" Gibbs growled. "It's nothing but making nice with people I can't stand from other agencies and paperwork."

"That well, huh," Ducky said with smile, shaking his head.

His cell phone rang on his desk. "Gibbs," he answered.

"This is MTAC, Agent Gibbs. We've got some intel for you." On SecNav's orders, the second half of the floor NCIS' occupied had been constructed to run as a temporary MTAC with the same restricted access and feeds available only to NCIS agents.

"What is it?" Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Well, you told us to keep an eye on Michael Rivkin, sir, and he's been clean the past two weeks. He's had a Shin Bet officer on him at all times," the analyst replied. "But today, our source reported that Shin Bet pulled the officer from tailing him and that he's been booked on a flight out of Israel."

"To where?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

McGee, Abby, and Ducky watched with interest, his computer and the breakfast forgotten for the time being.

"Here," the analyst responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jenny's House; Washington, D.C.; 7:30 a.m.**

Jennifer Shepard laid restlessly in bed, recalling the events in Israel for probably the hundredth time. Although Jethro had backed off from interrogating her about the shooting and La Grenouille for now, she knew he would not forget it. The moment she was well and back in the office, he'd question her. She hardly knew what to tell him, knowing he would not approve of her mission to punish her father's murderer, who also trafficked weapons used against the Marines and the Navy. However, she thought, his objections would be hypocritical. She knew him well enough to know that he used all available methods as he deemed necessary to solving a case.

On the nightstand, one of her cell phones rang. She noted the number on the screen. Picking it up, she answered: "Shepard."

"_I've got information_," the voice on the other line stated without preamble in French. "_Intel in France puts La Grenouille's entourage, including Guillaume, in Monaco next week. His daughter Jeanne Benoit booked a flight to there as well. She's a doctor in Washington, D.C. at Bethesda. We may actually get an I.D. on him for once."_

_"How reliable is this intel?"_ Jenny said alertly as she sat up in bed.

_"It came to me through Mossad's wire monitoring of Interpol and CIA correspondence as well as a contact I possess at the hotel his daughter booked for her stay. The network still continues even with the investigation,"_ the voice replied_. "Those two agencies will have people in Monaco."_

_"Understood."_ Jenny responded and clicked her phone shut. She gingerly got out bed and paced for a moment. She could not let the opportunity to finally identify 'La Grenouille' go to Interpol or, worse, the CIA, whom she knew by NCIS' dealings with Agent Kort would only make use of him as pawn if they could. She needed to get agents there quickly. She flipped open her phone and dialed a number.

"Mr. Secretary," she said into the phone. "I was just checking up on the progress of getting Ziva David vetted as a special class Intelligence Analyst."

"Shepard, you know I have reservations on this one, considering her former agency, including her father, is in the process of being investigated for treasonous activities," SecNav replied. "Not to mention her two half-brothers."

Jenny bit her lip. "I realize that, sir. However, I should think Ziva David's service with NCIS at Rota would serve as proof of her integrity. You've talked with her as well. And if Shin Bet requests to question her, it will only be to check on other officers and Mossad operations in general. Her record with them is above reproach."

"That may well be true," SecNav said unrelentingly. "But we're probably talking about a _Legend_, Sheppard, someone who was able to infiltrate Mossad just like Ari Haswari did and the dead at Rota and Israel Museum. If there's still someone out there, they are very good at this."

"I know it is not Ziva, sir," Jenny stated adamantly. "I would stake my career on it."

There was a pause on the other line. "Why exactly do you need the process sped up?"

"Because I need Ziva on a special assignment with Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Jenny said as she sat back down on the bed, feeling a bit of pain in her side still. "You know that 'La Grenouille' is on every international agency's top ten most wanted lists. Well, I just got reliable intel that his entourage will be in Monaco next week and that his daughter booked a flight there as well. Interpol and the CIA will have people there in case he shows himself. You know how many Marine and Navy deaths his arms circle is responsible for in the Gulf."

"I do know," he said with resignation. "How are you going to insert them?"

"As a wealthy married couple also on vacation in Monaco," she replied. "I can have Abby, one of our best forensic scientists, make up their identities within hours. One thing I need from you is to somehow keep Agent Trent Kort off this assignment. He'll blow their cover."

"I'll see what I can do, but you know how it is with the spooks. And what if Shin Bet wants to talk to Ms. David while she is gone?" SecNav posed warily. "I won't jeopardize our relations with Israel for what could turn out to be a wild goose chase."

"It won't come to that, sir." Jenny assured him. "I will handle any inquiries by Shin Bet. They did not give us a date on which they would question her and she is under NCIS employment, even if her title is not official at the moment. They will have to accommodate our schedule, not the other way around. Now, about expediting her status---"

"I'll sign the paperwork, Shepard," he interrupted gruffly. "But believe me when I say that your career _is_ on the line with hiring Ms. David in such a sensitive position and this pursuit of La Grenouille."

"I understand, sir," she replied firmly. "Thank you."

"Keep me informed at all times. No exceptions," SecNav ordered before the line went dead.

Jenny eased back into bed, leaning over carefully to pull a pad of paper and a pen out of her nightstand drawer. She knew there was no room for error if she sent Tony & Ziva to Monaco. She just needed the best plan imaginable. And to keep her shrewd senior special agent at arms length on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up...Chapter 2 - Jethro & Jenny**

**Rosemeade**


	2. Chapter 2 Jethro & Jenny

**On Your Six - We'll Always Have Paris**

Chapter Two**_ -_ Jethro & Jenny**

A/N_ -_ **Thanks for your reviews and patience! It looks as if I won't be able to update more than once a week on Saturdays as I have a heavy load of work-related writing to do right now. I hope you enjoy this!**

Spoilers_ -_ **Season 3/4**

Disclaimers_ - _**I own nothing**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FBI Headquarters, NCIS Temporary Headquarters; Washington, D.C.; 8:15 a.m.**

Jenny waited as the elevator ascended to the second floor. As the doors opened, she gingerly bent to pick up her briefcase and walked down the halway to the main room. She watched Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva look up in surprise as she walked past them.

"Feeling better already, Director?" Gibbs asked dryly.

Jenny gave him a look. "Yes, I'm fine," she said as she opened the door to the separate, smaller room. Looking back, she eyed both Tony and Ziva. "DiNozzo, David, I need to speak with you both."

Tony and Ziva collectively shared a glance with each other as well as one at Gibbs, who watched Jenny with narrowed eyes. They got up to follow her into the room. "I will speak with you in a few minutes, Agent Gibbs," Jenny said unyieldingly returning his gaze as she gestured for Tony and Ziva to go in before her.

She closed the door behind them and walked slowly around behind the desk. "Go ahead and sit down," she said as she sat, motioning to the two chairs in front of the desk.

Ziva tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you're okay, Director Shepard?" She asked.

Jenny smiled. "I'm still a little sore, but I've got work to do. We've got work to do," she said and took a deep breath and regarded the two for a moment. She couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between them. Even though she knew the possible consequences of becoming involved with you partner only too well, she thought that they might do each other some good. Jenny knew Gibbs would feel otherwise, so she hoped for their sake that they could keep it under wraps. She reasoned that this mission would provide a nice cover for more things than getting closer to La Grenouille.

"I asked the two of you in here to offer you an undercover assignment," Jenny began as she took two identical folders out of her briefcase, placing one before each of them. "Before I became Director of NCIS, as an agent I was working to find out the identity of a multi-national arms dealer named only La Grenouille. His arms network is responsible for the death of hundreds, likely thousands of troops in the Middle East. When I was in Cairo with Ziva, I found out more information on Mathieu Guillaume. I thought for a time that he might be La Grenouille, but La Grenouille has kept his identity so scrupulously quiet that it seemed unlikely to be the flashy Guillaume. It soon became clear that he was and is La Grenouille's cover man. What I've just found out from reliable sources is that La Grenouille himself may make an appearance in Monaco this next week. It seems his daughter is Jeanne Benoit, a doctor at Bethesda, who is flying to Monaco as well. This is the closest we've ever come to identifying him by name, although it's likely he is not operating under the same last name as to protect his daughter. The mission is that the two of you go to Monaco as a wealthy married couple on your honeymoon. I've talked with Abby already about fixing up the identities. Everything you need to know about La Grenouille and his circle is in those files. You both need to memorize it all before you leave," she paused, watching them carefully. "Any questions?"

Tony glanced at Ziva, noting the barely hidden excitement in her expression as she looked through the file in front of her. "When do we go and how long is the assignment?" He asked, leafing through his folder.

"You'd leave on Monday. We're not sure how long they'll stay in Monaco, so it really depends on how close you believe you are to identifying La Grenouille. We'll work out the specifics of that later today."

"Will Gibbs know what we are doing?" Ziva asked as she closed the file in her hands. She felt the adrenaline rush she always felt with an undercover assignment. And, of course, it didn't hurt that she and Tony would work together again.

Jenny laughed wryly. "Yes, I don't think I could keep it from him. I asked you both in first, because this is your decision. I think we all know that he won't like it, but this is an important assignment. The CIA, Interpol, Mossad and countless other agencies, including us, have been trying to identify and bring down La Grenouille for years. I know the two you will do the best job on this, especially with your work at Rota."

Tony noticed Ziva's slight flinch at the mention of Rota. She'd been unwilling to talk about that night at Rota since they'd returned and Tony suspected that she needed to do so soon, because it was taking its toll on her. He'd held back from pushing her on it, however, still unsure about the boundaries in their relationship. "I'm in," he said finally.

Ziva nodded. "I am as well."

Jenny smiled. "Excellent. Abby's over in the temporary lab. Take McGee with you and get started on your backgrounds. I'll be down to verify everything in a couple of hours. And let Agent Gibbs know he can come in, I know he's out there chomping on the bit."

Tony and Ziva rose from their chairs and exited the room. As expected Gibbs' gaze was on them immediately, even though he was on the phone. "I'll get back to you on that," he said and hung up. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Boss, Director Shepard wants to see you," Tony said immediately.

Gibbs looked annoyed, but said nothing as he walked by them to enter her temporary office, closing the door.

McGee was watching them closely. "What's going on?" He asked uncertainly.

"Nothing to worry about, Probie," Tony said as he came to pat him on the head. McGee rolled his eyes and glared at him. Tony smirked and shrugged. "But in the interest of our safety from Gibbs, we'll explain when we meet up with Abby."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs came to stand in front of her desk with an expectant look.

Jenny met his assessing gaze evenly. "I am sending Tony and Ziva on an undercover assignment to Monaco. I've obtained some intelligence information that La Grenouille may show himself there in the next week or so."

"Why Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs asked regarding her skeptically. "My team just got back from an international assignment, if you'll recall. And I have work for them to do here once we move back."

"And what work is that, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny inquired, sensing he did not want to share it with her.

"Michael Rivkin is in the states," Gibbs stated, after a pause.

Jenny frowned. "Why? Something to do with Shin Bet's investigation?"

"Possibly," Gibbs replied with annoyance. "I contacted Shin Bet and they were tight-lipped about it. It appears that they cleared him as far as the investigation was concerned and he left soon after for the states. They did not seem concerned that he left the country, but I doubt they would say so to me either way. The point is that Rivkin's story about Almog and how he rescued the director was a little too neat and convenient for me and now he's suddenly cleared to leave the country during a major security investigation into Mossad?"

Jenny sat back in her chair. "What, exactly, are you suspecting him of, Jethro?"

Gibbs leaned over her desk. "That's what I'll need my team to investigate, Director," he said pointedly.

Jenny smiled slightly. "_I_ need Tony and Ziva, Jethro. They've agreed to the mission. Besides, it's not a good idea to involve Ziva in another investigation concerning Mossad. I don't think she can handle anymore revelations right now. I'll assign two agents to help you while they are gone. Agent Cassidy comes to mind."

Gibbs shook his head in frustration. "And how long will this assignment take, Madame Director?" He asked coolly.

Jenny bristled and shrugged. "As long as it takes to determine if La Grenouille will appear. If he does, they'll need to stay long enough to confirm any and all pertinent information about him and his future plans, so that we can stop him once and for all."

Gibbs eyed her seriously. "Your agenda against the Frog better not result in getting my agents killed," he stated firmly. "You're the director of NCIS, not an individual agent that can afford to chase after personal agendas."

Jenny scoffed and rose from her desk to lean closer to him. "That's very interesting coming from you. You and I both know that you've used, shall we say, unconventional methods in nearly every case you've investigated and you encourage your team to do the same. I could draw up several charges of unethical conduct on you if I wanted to do so. I know I am the director of NCIS. La Grenouille is one of our Most Wanted criminals, regardless of what his capture might mean to me personally. I have SecNav's support on this as well. You want to call and ask him?" She reached over to pick up the receiver from her desk phone and held it out to him. "Go ahead."

They held each others' gaze for minute, before Gibbs turned and walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned and looked back at her. "I hope it all turns out to be worth it to you, Jenny."

She knew he was thinking of Paris as well as her decision to keep him out of the loop as she followed her own leads to complete their mission. Her work there and elsewhere as an independent agent led to her promotion. She'd sacrificed both her professional and personal relationship with him to advance her career. Jenny knew as she looked into those ice blue eyes that while Gibbs might have no choice but to accept her as Director, he did not trust her. She supposed that couldn't blame him nor she couldn't regret now being in a position to honor her father's memory and stop a ruthless international criminal.

She watched him go silently, the door clicking shut without a sound. "It already is," she whispered defiantly to herself, refusing to acknowledge the part of her that called that a lie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up next...**Chapter 3 - Alias**

**Rosemeade**


	3. Chapter 3 Alias

**On Your Six - We'll Always Have Paris**

Chapter Three** - Alias**

A/N **- A little late, but here it is! Sniffle, my little brother graduated high school this week! I feel old, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Spoilers - **Season 3/4**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Temporary NCIS Headquarters; Abby's Lab Room; 10:30 a.m.**

"So, I'm thinking Matthew and Silvana Winchester from Greenwich, New York. Matthew is a investment banker, 34, son of Charles and Barbara Winchester in Greenwich, New York. M.B.A. from New York University. Silvana's maiden name is Mastrantonio and she is 29. Her mother was born Judith Bronfman, from a prominent American-Israeli family. Her father Sebastian is a successful Chilean businessman. Silvana graduated from Brown with a B.A. in International Relations and spends her time on various charity boards in New York City. You just got married this weekend," Abby said, pausing to take a breath. "McGee and I will fix it so this will all stand up against any background check."

Tony nodded. "Investment banker. I like it."

"Wait a minute, what else do I do?" Ziva asked with a slight frown. "Besides the charities."

"You're a society wife, Ziva," Tony supplied jauntily. "That _is_ what you do. Take it from someone who has one for a mother."

"Well, that is boring," Ziva replied scowled. "Abby, can't I work for the U.N. or something?"

"Uh---" Abby began, but was cut off by Tony.

"Yeah, that's what La Grenouille will want to hear. That he's dealing with someone from the United Nations," he said sarcastically. "Come on!"

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "Clearly, you've never met any of the U.N. delegates, Tony. I have no doubt that La Grenouille might likely count some among his close friends, given the director's profile of him. If he believes that I work for a branch of the U.N. in some capacity, it may lead to interesting conversation. Especially with his daughter. I could work as a coordinator for UNICEF."

"That's a great idea, Ziva!" Abby said as she typed the information into the database NCIS used to create covers. Ziva smiled triumphantly at Tony, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Might come in handy, David," Tony said with a slight smile. Although the idea of going undercover with Ziva excited him in more ways than one, he couldn't help but wonder about Jenny's stake in all this. It was true that La Grenouille was a wanted man, but something about her steely thoroughness in compiling the arms dealer's file led him to believe that something personal was in play. Having just gone through the wringer with Ziva, he wasn't sure he was up to anymore unpleasant surprises regarding criminals hitting too close to home. If he knew Gibbs, and he did, the man either knew what was going on with Jenny or was going to make damn sure he found out soon. Whether he'd share that information with them was another question altogether.

"I'd like to know when I'll ever get an undercover assignment," McGee muttered as he worked on his computer to insert the cover information into all the government and private background check systems.

"What was that, Probie?" Tony asked as he came to stand behind him.

"Nothing," McGee responded dejectedly.

"You'll get one soon enough, McGeek," Tony said knowingly. "MacGyveresque where you can use all that technical know-how that nobody but Abby understands."

McGee eyed Tony curiously.

Tony frowned. "What? I got something on my face?"

"No, that was really nice of you to say, Tony," McGee observed.

Tony scoffed as he went back toward Abby and Ziva. "I'm always nice to you, Probie."

They all looked at him pointedly.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "It's called humor people! Get some!"

Ziva shook her head in amusement. She would never be bored with Tony, she thought with an inward sigh. They would need to talk about everything tonight. How their erstwhile relationship would fit into this assignment. She still didn't have the answer to that one. _Or, _she thought ruefully, _I'm avoiding the answer_. As well as what else might come with this assignment. She knew Tony had noticed the director's dogged determination just as she did. Ziva recalled their time in Cairo, remembering how Jenny's reckless pursuit of Guillaume had landed her in trouble and led to their meeting each other. They would need to tread carefully in Monaco.

As if Ziva'd summoned her with her thoughts, Jenny strolled into the makeshift lab with Gibbs trailing behind, his usual expression of displeasure evident. "Ready with those I.D.s, Abby, McGee?"

"Almost there, Director," McGee said as he continued to type. "I'm just working on updating all pertinent public records for them. It'll be another half-hour tops."

Jenny nodded. "Let me see their profiles," she asked Abby. Abby brought up both profiles on the big screen, along with their passports, birth certificates, and other identifications. Jenny studied them along with Gibbs.

"Investment banker?" Gibbs said skeptically, eyeing Tony.

Tony pouted. "Hey, Boss. I know money. My dad used to always drone on about investing and stuff. And I listened half the time."

"Still might be a good idea to brush up on it, DiNozzo. Your cover's got to withstand serious scrutiny," Gibbs replied, giving Jenny a pointed sidelong glance that she ignored.

Tony noted the exchange, but only said: "I've got it covered, Boss."

"You, too, Ziva with UNICEF. You both better get started on that now," Jenny added. "These are great Abby, McGee. I want everything printed and ready by seventeen-hundred. Tony and Ziva, I'll want to see you then as well. You'll give me the rundown on your covers and full backgrounds with all supporting knowledge." Before she could continue, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me," she said as she read the incoming number and left the room.

The five remaining occupants eyed each other in silence.

"I've already gone on record as not liking this assignment, but since you two already agreed to it, I'm going to have to live with it," Gibbs said gruffly.

"We know there's something else to this, Boss," Tony spoke up seriously. "Isn't it better that we're on it if involves the Director in some way than just any other agents?"

Gibbs met his gaze steadily, reminded once again not to underestimate his senior field agent. "Just be prepared for anything. Once you're inserted, it can go several ways as far as how long you'll stay undercover and how we can extract you. It might be as easy as getting information and leaving as if you're coming back from your honeymoon. But if anything changes in the status quo..."

"We'll be ready, Gibbs," Ziva interjected. "Tony's right, it's better us than anyone else."

Gibbs only grunted. He suspected something between the two of them, but could not decide if he should confront them on it before this assignment. He firmly believed that relationships between agents did not work and jeopardized the work. He hoped both Tony and Ziva would know better than to continue anything at this point. His cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered, turning away from the others.

"I found Rivkin," Agent Paula Cassidy said on the other end. "You're not going to believe where he is."

"I'm not going guess," Gibbs said tersely.

"He just entered Dr. Jeanne Benoit's apartment," Paula responded flatly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 -** **Michael Rivkin**

**Rosemeade**


End file.
